Never without you
by Tyl-Draconis
Summary: "Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de la chose que tu me demande ?" Cette phrase, Narios (Corrin) en a rêvé. Il ferait tout pour entendre son bien aimé la lui susurrer. La guerre n'éloigne jamais les âmes sœurs ( résumé un peu bateau le mieux se serait de la lire).


**Bonjour/ bonsoir et bienvenue dans cette fanfiction.**

 **/!\ Attention public averti /!\**

 **Toute ressemblance avec une fiction déjà existante serait purement fortuite.**

 **Ceci est un OS qui reprend les personnages de Niles et Corrin (ici Narios) dans le monde de Conquête. Narios = Corps H1, Coiffure 05, Couleur 23, Visage 02, Détail 03.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais comment ça serait cool si c'était le cas. Je ne prétend pas être une experte mais j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira.**

* * *

 **NEVER WITHOUT YOU.**

Narios a toujours connu la solitude et l'isolement du haut de sa tour, observant par la fenêtre ce monde dont il ne connaissait rien se déployer au delà des ces murs qui l'oppressaient. Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, qui lui aura valu la révélation la plus douloureuse qu'elle soit, il a pu sortir de sa prison dorée pour faire couler le sang des ennemis du royaume qui l'a vu grandir. Pourtant, les dieux savaient combien cet adolescent au cœur d'or détestait faire du mal aux autres, mais malgré cette noblesse d'esprit, malgré toutes les responsabilités que cela implique, il a choisi de se battre pour cette famille qui l'a « élevé » et pour qui il donnerait son âme malgré tout le dégoût qu'il peut avoir envers la politique de son Père. Son Père justement, le roi Garon, craint par son peuple et même par ses propres enfants. Ce tyran, teste la loyauté de ce fils en lui imposant les épreuves les plus difficiles, et c'est au court de l'une d'elle que la vie de Narios va changer.

Le paysage figé à jamais, le vent glacé transperçant la chaire jusqu'à l'os, le blizzard soufflant brouillant les repères, la fatigue engourdissant les membres, tout cela dans le but d'écraser une rébellion dans la tribu des glaces. Après avoir été démasqué, ils ont dû se résoudre à se battre. Le combat ne faisait que commencer, la troupe était prête à en découdre malgré l'arrivé constante de nouveaux adversaires empêchant Narios et ses alliés de progresser vers le chef de la tribu. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a décidé de rentrer en scène, ce personnage était beaucoup plus ténébreux et vicieux que le blondinet qui se proclamait maître de l'occulte à ses côtés. Niles et Odin, vinrent au secours de Narios sur ordre de Leo le frère aîné de celui-ci.

« -Combattons côte à côte comme des égaux. » avait demandé le jeune sire.

Le petit sourire de Niles a disparu après cette phrase, Odin a mit ça sur le compte de la frustration, mais se n'était pas le cas. Personne à part Leo n'avait parlé à Niles ainsi. Le considérer comme un égal, lui un voleur, un tueur et un mendiant. Impensable. Toujours est-il que ce brave Narios a fait équipe avec cet étrange personnage. Ils sont venu à bout de la révolte en ne tuant personne, juste en les blessant suffisamment pour qu'ils ne combattent plus. Le voleur fut surprit de cette pureté que dégageait le jeune homme.

Après ce rude combat, la troupe nouvellement constitué s'est retrouvé téléporté dans un château perdu dans un monde inconnu mais enchanteur. Narios s'approcha de Niles qui semblait occupé.

« -Oh, bonjour Niles, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Ah, Messire Narios. Quelle belle surprise. Fit-il en souriant. Eh bien, essayez de deviner. Qu'est-ce que je fais d'après vous ?

-Difficile à dire, d'ici.

-Eh bien, vous devriez vous approcher. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mords pas. Répliqua t-il taquin.

-D'accord... fit Narios méfiant.

Narios s'exécuta, Niles s'est approché furtivement et lui murmura à l'oreille

-Miaou !

-Aaah ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

-Désolé, c'était juste pour vous taquiner. Se moqua le voleur. Là, j'ai fini. Si vous êtes curieux de savoir ce que je fais... Approchez-vous donc encore un peu...

-Hmm... Eh bien...Fit Narios hésitant.

-Vous avez peur que je vous refasse quelque chose ? Ricana le voleur. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Je n'ai pas encore gagné votre confiance. Vous avez raison de vous méfier.

-Non, non. Je vous fais confiance.

-Vraiment ? Quelle folie ! Après tout, moi je ne vous fais pas encore confiance.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que nous nous connaissons à peine, Messire. La confiance résulte souvent d'une confrontation ou d'un traumatisme. Mais je suppose que vous avez eu une enfance dorée, loin de toute inquiétude.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance.

-Mes excuses. À l'évidence, c'est un sujet délicat. Je suis pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas remuer un passé douloureux.

-Comment ça, vous êtes « bien placé » pour le savoir ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Ho ho ! Vous n'offrez rien et vous espérez avoir des secrets croustillants en échange. Désolé, mon cher, mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça. »

Jamais dans sa vie Narios n'avait rencontré de personne aussi ambiguë, mais il désirait plus que tout mieux connaître Niles. Il voulait tout savoir de lui, mais comment ? La meilleur façon était de combattre à ses côtés. La prochaine bataille au Fort Dracomor allait être encore plus difficile à mener. Il fallait s'infiltrer dans un bâtiment construit dans les reste d'un dragon et boutrer l'armée Hoshidienne qui avait investi les lieux. Faisant équipe avec Niles, Narios a pu en apprendre plus sur ses techniques et sa façon de faire. Ils semblaient en symbiose, se protégeant mutuellement des attaques surprises ou faites à partir d'angles morts. Après avoir parlé à une mage du nom de Nyx, ils ont rencontré Azura, qui avait été chassé d'Hoshido. Après de longs et douloureux combats, ils ont vaincu le chef de cette escouade. Ils ont pu retourné au château de Narios avant de partir faire leur rapport au roi Garron. Le jeune prince s'approcha lentement de Niles

« -Niles, auriez-vous un moment ?

-Vous êtes toujours à la recherche de révélations sur mon passé sordide ? Railla le voleur

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pense que, comme j'ai si peu de souvenirs... Je suis toujours curieux d'en savoir plus sur l'histoire de chacun.

-Je vois. Vous savez, en fait, je vous crois quand vous dites être sincèrement curieux.

-C'est le cas. Répliqua sérieusement Narios. Alors, voudriez-vous partager un peu de votre passé avec moi ?

-Très bien. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite que mon passé est loin d'être tout rose. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai dû faire beaucoup de choses abjectes pour survivre. Voler, mendier, tuer... autant d'activités quotidiennes pour le petit Niles.

-Par tous les dieux... Hoqueta l'éphèbe.

-Vous êtes surpris ? Ce n'est que le début...

-Je suis désolé. Je pense que j'en ai assez entendu pour le moment. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer si indiscret. S'excusa t-il.

-Je vous en prie, c'est du passé à présent. Mais sachez que, si nous continuons, vous avez de bonnes chances de vous évanouir.

-Je suis désolé. Vous faites bonne figure, mais je peux imaginer...

-Non. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Vous m'avez demandé si gentiment, et voilà que je vous tourmente sans scrupules. J'ai eu une enfance difficile, et il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup souffert. Mais tout cela est derrière moi désormais, et ça ne m'ennuie pas d'en parler. En tout cas, pas à une personne dont l'intérêt est pur et sincère. Comme c'est, je le pense, votre cas.

-Eh bien, je vous remercie. Peut-être pourrions-nous en reparler une autre fois...

-Certainement, Messire Narios. Dites-moi quand vous voudrez planifier une autre séance de « tissage de confiance ». »

Niles avait toujours le goût pour la taquinerie, mais lors des discutions avec Narios, s'était pire que d'habitude. Il laissait sa vraie nature prendre le dessus et se plaisait à l'asticoter. Cependant, le jeune prince ne semblait pas tenir compte et continuait à se battre à ses côtés. La bataille au port de Sapientia était la plus dure que le troupe n'ai jamais connu. Ils devaient tenir la ligne de front pour contrer les guerriers Hoshidiens commandé par Takumi, et là encore Niles et Narios ont fait équipe. Alors que le jeune dragon faisait son tour d'inspection dans son château, Niles l'a abordé.

« -Bonjour, Messire Narios.

-Niles ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? S'enquit le prince.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je pensais juste vous faire profiter d'un peu de ma compagnie.

-Oh. Eh bien, d'accord ! C'est avec plaisir, nous n'avons pas discuté depuis longtemps.

-Discuter ? Ricana le vassal. Alors qu'il y a une infinité d'activités plus stimulantes à disposition ?

-Oserais-je vous en demander un exemple ?

-Hmm, voyons... Quid de la mêlée stratégique par faible friction ?

-Euh... Jamais entendu parler. En quoi est-ce que ça consiste ? Hésita Narios.

-Oh, c'est une technique d'entraînement éprouvée. D'abord, nous simulons la faible friction en nous badigeonnant d'un corps gras. Ensuite, nous pratiquons diverses techniques situationnelles de mêlée.

-Cela ressemble beaucoup à de la lutte à l'huile... Je ne pense pas être prêt pour ça. Fit-il en rougissant.

-Très bien ! Alors discutons. Mais il va falloir que ça soit extrêmement stimulant.

-Bien, faisons cela.

-Hmm...

-... Niles ?

-En fait, je crois que je n'ai aucun sujet de conversation stimulant à vous proposer.

-Oh... je vois. Soupira Narios.

-N'est-ce pas étrange ? Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire et pourtant je suis venu vous voir. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

-Je... Je ne saurais vous le dire.

-Peut-être que je voulais seulement revoir cette expression confuse sur votre visage. Répliqua le voleur troublé. Non, il y a autre chose... Peut-être ai-je éprouvé l'aspiration perverse d'établir un lien avec une autre personne.

-Euh, Niles... Il n'y a rien de pervers là-dedans. C'est tout à fait normal.

-Vraiment ? C'est la première fois que quiconque utilise ce mot en parlant de moi. Seriez-vous farouchement opposé à l'idée de retenter d'établir un lien une autre fois ?

-Bien sûr que non. J'en serais heureux. »

Heureux. Le mot était faible. Narios se surprenait à rêver de Niles goûtant à sa chaire, le dévorant avec gourmandise, l'attachant pour mieux le posséder. Narios ne parla à personne de ses songes, mais son regard sur Niles était ardant, cherchant à vouloir lui appartenir. Il fallait qu'il sache comment être avec lui. Il se dirigea vers les sources chaudes pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Il se glissa dans l'eau vaporeuse avec lenteur et satisfaction, il ferma la yeux pour savourer pleinement du moment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il senti l'eau bouger. Il osa regarder et le regretta un peu. Niles était à côté de lui. Et il ne portait pas de maillot. Narios sentait ses oreilles chauffer. Il était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Ses abdos saillants, ses biceps bien dessinés, sa peau halée, tout chez lui respirait l'appel à la luxure. Justement en parlant de luxure il se rendit compte qu'il avait une érection. Il tenta de la cacher en mettant brusquement les mains dessus.

« -Eh bien, que d'empressement. Je vous fais plus d'effet que je ne le pensais. Susurra Niles au creux de l'oreille de Narios.

Le jeune homme ne s'écarta pas quand Niles s'approcha un peu plus, passant un bras derrière sa nuque.

-Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas vous laisser dans un état pareil. Laissez-moi vous soulager.

Il fit glisser sa main suivant la courbe de sa verge qui refusait d'écouter les supplications de Narios qui tentait de ne pas craquer.

-Laissez-vous aller, ça ira mieux après.

Niles l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant sur sa jugulaire tout en continuant le mouvement de va et vient sur le corps rigide qui ne faiblissait pas. Narios poussa un petit cri qui essayait d'étouffer avec sa main, mais Niles l'a entendu. Il grogna de satisfaction.

-Si vous réagissez comme ça dès que je vous touche un peu, qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand j'irai plus loin. Essayons un peu voir.

Le bras de Niles qui était resté derrière sa nuque était descendu tout en bas de son dos où il trouva sans problème se qu'il cherchait.

-N...Non.

Mais Niles n'écoutait pas, il rentra son doigt, l'enfonça un peu, puis le retira avant de l'enfoncer une nouvelle fois un peu plus profondément. Narios couina en se cabrant, Niles en profita pour lui lécher son oreille avant de la mordiller. Le jeune dragon éjacula, répandant sa semence dans l'eau toute chaude.

-Je ne vous pensais pas si sensible.

Mais Narios sentait ses pensées se mélanger, son esprit était aussi embrumé que les bains. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre, de reprendre le dessus, mais sa vison se ternissait, il sentait son corps lourd couler dans l'eau. Niles l'appela mais son nom se perdait dans les échos des ténèbres qui l'entourait.

Il se réveilla allongé sur son lit entouré de sa sœur et de tout ses amis.

« -Grand frère, tu vas bien ?

-Oui Elise, ça va. Merci et pardon de vous avoir inquiété.

Rassuré, ils quittèrent la chambre. Niles fit mine de partir mais Narios l'a retenu.

-Niles, je...

-Quoi ?

-Vous allez trouver cela inattendu, mais j'espérais avoir une conversation sérieuse.

-Devrais-je avoir peur. Fit le voleur.

-Hmm. Eh bien, cela dépend de votre réaction face au sujet que je vais aborder.

-Bien... Alors, dites-moi, de quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ?

-Je me demandais... Hésita le prince. Si vous pensez qu'une personne peut-être irrévocablement abîmée. Pensez-vous qu'une personne au passé troublé puisse bâtir un avenir stable ?

-Eh bien, je l'espère. Comme vous le savez, ma vie n'a pas été un conte de fée.

-Oh, oui, je sais ! Narios rougit. Alors, d'après vous, qu'arriverait-il si deux personnes ayant un passé complexe... S'unissaient pour bâtir un avenir meilleur ?

-Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de la chose que tu me demande ? Demanda Niles avec un sourire ambiguë.

-Oui Niles. Je t'aime. Je veux me marier avec toi.

-Ah, je savais que j'avais raison à ton sujet.

-Ça veux dire que...

-Je pensais que c'était clair.

-Dis-le moi.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-C'est merveilleux !

-Bien, maintenant que toutes ces choses niaises et ennuyeuses sont réglées... Nous n'avons plus à nous montrer aussi réservés.

-Attends, tu étais réservé jusque-là ?

-Ho ho ! Tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Niles a prit son menton dans sa main et l'embrassa avec fougue et le reversa sur le lit. Il enleva sa tunique, appréciant son corps fin ses hanches sublimes, il caressa ses tétons puis s'est mit à les lécher. Narios poussa un cri mais Niles continua. Le membre Narios s'était durci, se dressant fièrement entre ses jambes, réclamant à son tour une attention particulière de son amant. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, récupérant le liquide qui perlait légèrement à son bout. Niles à son tour dégrafa sa tunique pour faire apparaître sa verge qui était dans le même état que celle de Narios. Le voleur les firent se toucher, et continua les allés et venus. Narios se cabra ne pouvant se retenir, il geignait de plaisir trop longtemps contenu. Ils passèrent la nuit à exprimer leur amour dans une union de leurs corps fiévreux, passant d'une position à une autre.

Même séparé, ils ne formaient qu'un. Narios avait trouvé celui qui le rendrait heureux. Peu après leur mariage, ils sont allés dans un orphelinat pour adopter deux jolies filles, l'une s'appelait Nina et suivait les traces de Niles, l'autre Kana ne jurant que pour Narios. Dans les terres oubliées, elles ont vite grandi et ils formaient tout les quatre une famille unie, suivant la route que le destin leur avait tracé.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Vous l'aurez remarqué je me suis permise de modifier un peu les dialogues. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Des bisous.**

 **Imoto chan, tu sais que je ne peux pas être toujours là, mais même si tout ces kilomètres nous sépare, je suis toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Bon anniversaire et puisses-tu trouver se que tu cherches. Muxu.**


End file.
